Symmetry Complex
by KanaEvans7
Summary: Do you know what it feels like to love someone?  That first glance, the first date, the first kiss?  But, thinking, Sooner or later, its all going to disappear?  Thats what I thought when I first met Death the Kid.  Death the Kid x OC
1. Symmetry Complex Part 1

Symmetry Complex Part 1

Friday (the day before the rest of my life)

Do you know what it feels like to love someone?

That first glance, the first date, the first kiss?

But, thinking, Sooner or later, its all going to disappear?

Thats what I thought when I first met Death the Kid.

He was just so perfect. Everything about him, the way he dresses, the way he talked,

the way he walked. Everything. I have hung out with Kid once before but that was with my older brother Beck.

I couldn't get to close to him.

Not until the day I was sitting in class, He came up to me and asked me out on a date on Saturday at 8am at the bridge.

I was so happy! but I didn't know what to wear! What was I going to do?

I had to be perfect! No matter what!

So I went to the salon to get my hair cut, My hair dresser messed up the length, so now my hair was uneven.

On top of that, I ordered a shirt from my favorite store in the whole world! But, they messed up my order and got

the shirt 2 sizes too big! Now, it was hanging off one shoulder. There was absolutely no symmetry!

Oh the whole date was going to be ruined! I didn't have any new clothes because I didn't have time to go shopping because of

practice and studying. Kid was going to hate me. I couldn't just cancel on him now. I couldn't find any hats to cover my hair.

Disaster. Absolute Disaster.

Friday Night

I decided to go out with my best friend Kana Evans for a while to relax.

Kana Evans is Souls' little sister.

"I really don't know what to do Kana-chan."

"Well, just look up at the night sky and see the stars, They help me most of the times when I'm in trouble."

I sunk into my chair

"Not helping, overtime I look up, I see the moon laughing at me! I can just see him laughing and thinking,

'Oh look at you! Ahahahahahaha, Your gonna screw up your date with Kid! Ahahahaha.'

What else can go wrong, Kana?"

"Well…."

"Don't Answer That!"

"You asked."

I really hope Kid doesn't Freak.

Saturday Morning - 7am

"Morning Beck."

I came walking out of my room into the kitchen where Beck was making breakfast.

"Morning Callie, Want something to…"

He turned around to see my Hair completely messed up and all over the place.

"What?" I looked up at him to see his face about to turn purple because he was holding in his very hard laughs.

"N-nothing…Pff…" He turned around to try to continue making his ham and eggs.

I sighed "Go ahead, Laugh it up…" I said as I sat down at the dinner table behind him.

All I herd was, "Pff…..!"

By now the ham was burning and he was on the floor crying and yelling out his sides were hurting so much they were on fire.

What a great morning. Just perfect…

Saturday - 7: 45 am

After taking a shower, cutting my nails really quickly, to make them 'Kichiri, Kachiri' really Kampeki

I wore my over-sized shirt, flats, tried to cover up my uneven hair, and a black skirt.

Now, off to my date with Kid! I started getting nervous on the way there, my nerves were on fire.

I couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to say about my shirt or my hair. Oh God please help me!

Saturday - 7:55 am

Its almost 8:00.

Should I have come early? Should I have come right on time?

I got here 5 minutes before 8. WIll he think its okay?

Oh. I hope he doesn't mind.

Please be okay with it.

I heard foot steps behind me.

"Callie?" I turned around to see Kid standing on the Left side of the bridge.

"Oh Kid-kun."

I said with a smile

He looked at his watch

"Perfectly On time. Good"

To Be Continued….


	2. SYmmetry Complex Part 2

Symmetry Complex Part 2

" So, Are you ready too go?"

"Y-Yeah, Sure" i said with a smile. I caught up with him as he began to walk.

I ran up next to him. We walked for a while as he looked down at me with a slight glance.

"Your shirt." He said plainly. I couldn't tell weather he was mad or not. I looked down thinking 'Oh No, He Noticed'

He stopped for a second and turned to me. He tugged my shirt to the right, seeing it was leaning to the left. He

Adjusted it slightly to make it even.

"Do you have a safety pin in your purse?" He asked as he held my shirt in place.

"Ah, sorry I don't." I felt my face turn bright red. 'Ah, this is so embarrassing!'

I bit my lip a little.

He sighed "Oh well, Nothing we can do about it, come by the mansion so Liz can fix it for you.

Don't worry about it." He slightly smiled at me. and kept walking. "Come on"

"H-hai!" Wow, Kid is so much cooler than I thought!

We walked into a cross section street. People passed by carrying bags of produce from the local markets in the near by street.

I made a shocking discovery. I felt a warm touch in my hand. Kid was holding my hand!

My cheeks had just calmed down from the blood rush I had not to long ago. But, now

aroused once more. Oh dear.

He lead me through the crowded streets of the market district to a more calm and subtle Sub-Urban area.

Near a few small quaint shops. An antique shop, A small liquor store, and A small restaurant named

.:Le Reve Symetrie:.

It was like a french cafe. It had cakes, Tartes and all sort of sweets.

It smelled of sugar and chocolate. A dream of coffee smells filled my senses.

Pure pleasure. The waitress sat us down in a quiet area.

"Here are your menus. Your server will be right with you. Enjoy" She smiled warmly at us and walked away.

Kid looked at me and smiled, "What do you think? Isn't it lovely here?"

"Its wonderful, It smells like Chocolate." I inhaled a deep breath taking in the aroma.

This place is the best pastry shop in the whole city, It may be small but its pastries are well known.

"It doesn't seem that way. Its so small and no one is…." I said looking around.

"I reserved this whole shop to ourselves. Does that bother you?" His gaze lingered on mine as i turned to meet him eyes.

"No, not at all I think its very sweet of you." His gaze softened.

"Good, the last thing i wanted was to creep you out." He chuckled as he picked-up the menu. As he looked through it our waitress came.

"Hello, Welcome to Le Reve Symetrie, I am your server for today, my name is Emily, Could I start you off with something to drink?"

She clapped her hands together softly and she looked at me, then Kid.

"I will have a Couleur Latte, extra Skim, cooled down to a perfect degrees of 80 0F."

He was amazing, The waitress Emily took out her note pad and started writing and when she finished writing down his order, She turned to me.

"And you Miss?"

"Um…" Oh I didn't know what to say. I want to ask Kid but i don't want him to think I can't take care of my self.

I shut my eyes trying to calm down when…

"Pumpkin Spice Latte, shot of Soy, Cooled down, take out half of the caffeine."

Emily wrote everything down

"Alright I will be back with those drinks in a moment."

He looked at me after she left.

"Did I guess right?"

He was dead on. I don't like to much caffeine. at all. I love soy milk, It makes my skin smooth. But, How did he?

"How did you know?"

He chuckled a little bit

" Liz doesn't like caffeine because it makes her look older. Patty cant because she gets way to hyper. besides I don't like a girl that drinks to much caffeine.

That means she can't handle herself."


	3. Symmetry Complex Part 3

Symmetry Complex Part 3

The waitress came back with our drinks.

"Pumpin Spice Latte for you, Miss" She handed me my Latte and did also to Kid.

"And you, Sir, a Couleur Latte. Did you have time to decide on the Sweets or is that going to take a moment?"

I looked at Kid. He took one short glance at the menu and said,

"1 Baked Apple, 2 Fruit Crisps, 1 order of Crepes Suzette, 2 Chocolate Mousses, and 1 Chocolate Souffle."

She wrote down his enormous order and left.

"I heard that women like chocolate."

He said after he took a sip of his Latte. I did the same.

"Yup. You really know the Menu. Thats amazing, You hardly looked at it."

I said, ending with a little amazement in my voice at the end.

"Well, Liz and Patty always come here with Maka. You kind of get the hang of it."

I took another sip of coffee. " I have never had a Chocolate Souffle before."

"Oh, they are amazing, They temper their own chocolate here. So the chocolate is all organic,

They bring out the original flavor to make it rich and moist. Just the perfect balance of symmetry."

He said all of that with a gleam in his eyes, like, he said it with pure accomplishment.

Thats Kid for you.

Outside Le Reve Symetrie - 5:34 pm

We talked for hours urn end. We talked so much that we even skipped lunch.

So Kid invited me to the mansion.

As we walked the brick streets of Death City, we both watch the sleeping sun fall short of life

for today.

"Isn't it a beautiful Sunset?" Kid asked me as he walked up to his 'Oh-So-Symmertical' Mansion.

"Yes, it is." I replied with a slight giggle in my voice.

He pushed on the doorbell button and 2 maids came out.

"Welcome home, Young Master." In perfect sync! So symmetrical.

We walked in and every single thing was so perfect!

Liz and Patty came to greet us in the hallway.

"Hey Kid, Hey Callie-chan" Liz-Chan and Patty-chan both said in a cheerful tone.

"Sooooooo, Kid did you bring me anything?" Patty looked like a little puppy begging for food.

"Patty, you know kid wouldn't have without bringing me one also, but, I'm guessing you didn't did you?"

He shook his head abruptly.

"aw…" patty went into the next room and Liz followed.

Then Kid took me up to his room.

It's so…

"Symmetrical. Isn't it perfect?" He held up his hands in Awe as he admired the perfect symmetry.

"Yes, Very." I smiled at him. He offered a seat on this perfect couch.

We talked a little while longer. Liz fixed my shirt. now it fitted.

As he walked me home, I asked him a few questions.

"So Kid, Were you bothered by my imperfections?"

He paused for a few moments. To think I guess.

"Not really. I like you for who you are. If I was, as soon as I saw you, I would have left."

"Hm…What did you notice about me that was wrong?"

He started to count with his finger, bringing them put 1 by 1. Oh boy...

"1 is your Shirt, 2 is your Hair, 3 is you nail, middle finger, right hand, Its 1/2 a millimeter off than the rest.

4 is your dangle earrings, one piece is missing. 5 is…"

"Okay I get it."

Uh…I didn't know i was so imperfect! Its so embarrassing to have Kid see me this way!

"But, all of that doesn't bother me at all. I had a lot of fun."

He blushed a little pink on his cheeks.

I silently giggled as we walked home.

We walked up the stairs to see Beck standing there.

"Do you know what time is it? I tried calling you cell, but you didn't pick up!"

"Um…" I scrambled to get my phone out of my purse, But, I couldn't find it!

"Oh, I think I lost it!" I looked at Kid

"Beck, Sorry, I didn't keep track of the time, Callie didn't do anything wrong. I can assure you of that."

Beck looked at me with a glare.

"Sorry, Beck"

Kid looked down to see me.

"I'll see you tomorrow to return your cell. Goodnight Callie." He smiled at me and walked to the gate infront of our house.

"Goodnight Kid" I waved good bye"

Beck lead me inside. I sat down on the couch.

"So, How was it?"

"Symmetrical, Very Symmetrical."


	4. Symmetry Complex Part 4

Symmetry Complex Part 4

Yesterday was so much fun. I can't wait to see him again!

He said he was gonna come by again today! Ah!

-Cough- -Cough-

"Callie? Callie!" Beck came in and gave me a cup of water to drink.

"What are you doing? Screaming while brushing your teeth?"

"I was just thinking about yesterday. I couldn't help it."

I pouted, Beck stood up and patted my head.

"You need to relax more. Its sunday. Go hang out with your friends. Ill do the chores today."

"But, what if Kid comes over to drop of my cell?"

"Then I'll get it for you."

Ah. So much for my chance to see Kid. Anyway, I'll call Kana-chan to see if shes home.

11am - Maka, Soul, and Kanas house.

Kana lives with Soul and Maka because Maka is 3 months pregnant, and Soul is away for special

training and won''t be back for another 7 months.

Kana being the sister-in-law she is a really big help to Maka-chan.

"Maka-chan, do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, thats okay." She turned on the TV and flipped the channel to the show Friends.

"Okay, call me if you need anything"

Maka turn to see us.

"Alright, have fun."

11:15 am - Found 10 (Arcade / Karaoke Center)

We went to this place called Found 10.

Its an arcade/ karaoke/ Bowling Center.

We got a karaoke room

"So what song do you wanna sing?"

Kana was flipping though the song book.

"Um…Goo Goo Dolls. Before its too late"

She searched for the chosen song and typed it in the keypad.

"Alright, Here it is"

I took the microphone, the song counted down.

5…4…3…2..

**"I wander through fiction to look for the truth**

**Buried beneath all the lies**

**and I stood at a distance**

**To feel who you are**

**Hiding myself in your eyes**

**And**

**hold on before it's too late**

**We'll run till we leave this behind**

**Don't fall just be who you are**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

**and the risk that might break you**

**Is the one that would save**

**A life you don't live is still lost**

**So stand on the edge with me**

**Hold back your fear and see**

**Nothing is real 'til it's gone**

**So live like you mean it**

**Love 'til you feel it**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

**So stand on the edge with me**

**Hold back your fear and see**

**Nothing is real 'til it's gone**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

**It's all that I need in my life "**

Thats how I felt.


	5. Symmetry Complex EXTRA 1

Symmetry Complex EXTRA 1 - WALKING

Today, January, 18, 2011.

It. Is Hot. In NEVADA

Why did they chose the middle of a desert?

Especially why the A/C is broken!

"Beck! Can you please fix the A/C? I'm dying!"

I stubbled out of my oven of a room to the main hall.

No answer.

"BEEEEEEEEEECCCCKKKKKK!"

Still no answer. I walked over to the kitchen table and saw a note on the counter.

'Hey Callie, I'm going to DWMA campus to study at the library. Take care'

'Oh and P.S. Sorry about the A/C. I tried to wake you up to come with me but you didn't unlock your door.'

'More importantly, wait for me to come back. DON'T GO ANYWHERE.

Ah. Who cares. I'm gonna call Kana.

"hey Kana-chan. Whats up?"

"oh nothing (!)"

"What's going on? Is that Maka in the background?"

"Y-yea… The A/C. is broken here and she's being a little crabby."

12:30pm - Middle of the Desert. Sweaty as hell.

Thats it! I can't take it anymore!

Everytime I try to take a shower, I get sweaty all over again!

"I'm gonna take a short walk at the park.

Yea, thats what I'll do… Walk."

1 pm - Supposed to be at the park.

I love close by to the park

so its easy for me to walk.

Its like a deserted Island here.

no one is outside. its 105 degrees out here. Great.

there is a slight breeze out side. nothing but hot air.

better than no air at all.

My cell died. I never have the right mind to check the battery.

I kept walking down the brick tiled streets. to the side liquor store.

"Finally, and A/C!"

As soon as i stepped in…!

"Eh…"

"EH?"

N-nothing!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Its even hotter than before!

6pm - worn out by now.

I'm tired. Its still hot. Im still tired.

Beck still isn't home…I think

I went to the park, to the outdoor mall, the park again, to visit kana.

now home. Could this day be any worse?

6:45 - I walked home really slowlyyyyyyyyy.

"Where have you been, Callie?"

I looked up at Beck.

"Walking."


	6. Symmetry Complex EXTRA 2 Valentines Day

Symmetry Complex

Valentines Day EXTRA

Tomorrow. The day of all days. The MOTHER load of Flowers, Chocolates, and of course Love.

Ah. What a special day it is. My PERFECT excuse to spend the whole day with Kid!

This day will go down in the books of history!

Forever and Ever!

This is the best day ever!

"What do you mean you can't?"

Once again, My failed attempt at this thing called Love.

Today. 'The Day Of True Love and Eternal Happiness' is officially ruined.

"I'm really sorry Callie. Father, is sending me on a last minute call. I don't think I'll be back until tomorrow."

My heart broken in two. Shattered into little fragments.

"B-but… -sigh- Uh… Never Mind"

He paused for a short while.

"I'm sending you flowers now. They should arrive soon. So don't be sad. Okay?"

He knew everything about me. He even knew when I was about to cry. How Sweet.

"W-who said I was…C-c-c-ryiiiiingggg?" Okay. Forget it… I was bawling...

I couldn't help it. He knew that. I can't stop crying. I just can't.

"Please. Don't cry." He plead in a soft tone.

I choked back my tears. I know I can't hold them in for long.

"Anyway Kid. Have a safe trip. Okay? Be safe."

He chuckled " I won't. I'm leaving soon. I'll Try to come back sooner."

"Hm…Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Callie"

2 hours pass by since Kid called me.

I'm sitting here. Drinking Apple Cider. Alone. Looking at the beautiful 8 roses and lilies in a heart shaped glass vase that Kid sent me.

Simply & Perfectly Symmetrical.

4 Roses 4 Lilies on weaved each other on each side.

A card full of lo and promise.

' I'm still very sorry about leaving last minute. But, Hold my heart for me until I get back.

Love, Death the Kid'

It was so like him.

8 Hours passed.

And here is what happened so far.

I finished my last bottle of Cider. Thats a whopping 10 bottles in total.

I haven't eaten anything since 9 am. now its 5 pm.

Beck was out with his Valentine.

Kana- chan is working at a restaurant and its very busy today.

Soul came back just for Maka today just to see her. Lovely.

Tsubaki is cooking a very special Valentine dinner for Black*star.

Ox is on a date with Kim.

Harvar is with Jackie.

and Death Scythe is with Blair.

An I am still alone.

11: 45pm. - the last few minutes of valentines day.

In the midst of my sadness, I decide to take a walk to the small bridge outside my apartment,

listening to my Ipod play 'I'm WIth You by Avril Lavigne"

Great song for the description of my actions. Ha.

Its quite warm out.

I take off my Ipod and look up as a light wind blows.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Oh… No way.

I turn around to see Kid, standing there with his hands in his pocket and smiling at me.

"K-kid." I couldn't take my eyes away from him. This… just pivotal moment of shock and happiness filled my body

with shivers and warmth. Hot tears filled my eyes.

He opened up his arms. "I said I would try to come back sooner that expected, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah." I ran into his embrace. I waited for this the whole day.

"Do you have to go back again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I came back so late."

I looked up at him.

"Is it all worth it? Coming back all the way here just for me?"

He looked down so lovingly at me. and whispered…

"I would rather have.

One breath of your hair,

One touch of your skin.

One Kiss of your Lips.

Then go even, one day without it."

We spent the last moments we had of Valentines Day on that bridge.

The best par of it was.

Not only did I not spend it Alone,

It was with Kid.

I wouldn't trade that for anything on the world.

But, I would give up my life for that moment.

That one moment if I had to.

Just to spend it with you.

Happy Valentines Day!


	7. Symmetry Complex Part 5

Symmetry Complex part 5

We stayed and sang until closing time.

We walked home after getting some dinner.

"Beck?"

I walked into my house and set my purse down.

No answer…again.

It was about 9:30pm and he said he was gonna wait for Kid!

Son of a…

More importantly, what if Kid came by and Beck wasn't home?

Then he walked all the way over here for nothing!

"Stupid Beck! That Idiot! blah blah blah"

As I kept rambling on, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

The sudden touch made me twitch and I turned around to see Kid standing there with my cell.

I almost fell over.

"Oh my.. Kid! Y-your here. Why-"

"I'm sorry I came a little late, but i told you I was going to return your cell right?"

He handed me my cell, It seemed lit the whole world stopped…

I know it sounds stupid but it did. He was so close to me.

Looking at all of his perfect features. His scent was absolutely amazing.

He came a little closer to me.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of snatching a glance at your e-mail."

He said as he took out his cell. So Symmetrical.

"N-no! not at all."

"Hm, alright. Then you wouldn't mind that I ask you on another date do you?"

I blushed a little pink on my cheeks.

"Yea.. Okay"

"Great, Ill pick you up tomorrow at 8pm"

"Okay, see you then"

The Next Day - 8 Am

-achoo- damn it! I have 10 hours to shake this cold off!

"Your temperature isn't going down. Its going to stay at 103 for a while." My Brother said as he after shaking the thermometer.

"B…but. The…Kid…with Date… today…. -achoo-"

Ah…my whole body was shivering and quaking with pain.

I couldn't even get my words straight.

"I know, but I have to cancel for tonight." He kissed my forehead, as he stood up from my bedside.

"I'm going to call him okay? Do you need anything?" He turned to walk out the door.

"Noooooooo….-cough-" I was saying no to both. but I can't even move.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Okay…" Its gonna be a looooooong day..."

Long Day Part 1

I called Kana-chan, she came by for a short while and she brought some soup

Maka-chan made. It was quite good.

I started texting Kid. He was gonna come by.

I was so happy inside but i couldn't show it.

I was so tired.


	8. Symmetry Complex Part 6

11:45 AM - My Room

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

I could here the foot steps that woke me up right outside my room.

"Callie-chan? Are you here?"

I sat up to make my back leaning agents head board.

"In here Kid -cough- kuuun."

As soon as I sat up. I felt super dizzy.

The door nob turns and I turn to see Kid standing at the arch of the door way.

I felt my tummy turn.

-Bleh!-

I really hope Kid wasn't standing to close because I just threw up.

All. over. the. floor.

I tried to look up at Kid then my mind blacked out.

The last thing I remember was being so close to falling face first into my own stomach residue

and something warm hold grasp of me.

I woke up on the couch to see Kid mixing from what I smelled was Black ground powder and rice porridge.

"Hey. Your awake"

He said with a warm smile slowly creeping upon his lips.

"Oh…What happened?"

He set the hot bowl down for a second.

"well. I walked in and I really couldn't tell If you were happy to see me or if I should take that 'throwing up' all over the floor as a bad thing.

As soon as I walked in, You threw up all over the carpet and fainted."

My jaw dropped. I did…all…that?

"Oh Kid I am so sorry!"

I covered my face with my hands. I could feel the blood rush to my head. OOOH! Kid is gonna HATE ME!

He chuckled

"Its alright. don't worry about it. Your sick. I understand.

So when you passed out for 6 hours, I took the liberty to clean up the mess, Re-arrange your closet, clean the house, and Make you something to eat.

I hope thats alright with you." He took a small spoon full of porridge, blew on it.

"Alright…Open"

"Aaahhhhh… hm!"

I started to chew the warm feeling in my mouth. Wow… This is… Amazing!

"Kid this is so good! Where did you learn to make this?"

He took another spoonful and waited for it to cool down a bit.

"My mother taught me. Before she died, She taught me do things perfectly."

"Oh wow. she must have been amazing."

"yea she was. Okay open up."

"Aaahhhhh…mmm"

And he took another spoon full.

"So… If you don't mind me asking. How did she die?"

He paused for a couple seconds.

"Um… Father… Found out by the Shibusen order that she had been eating human souls.

She was ordered to be exterminated. I was about 7 years old. When father went out one night.

He didn't come back. Not until the next day. It was around the after noon time when He came back crying.

He told me… He had just killed my mother. That it had to be done."

"Oh my gosh. What did you do about it?"

He turned to look at me.

"What else could I have done? I just had to except it."

"o-oh…"

I could see Kid tense up. His grip on the spoon grow strong. And his facial expression change.

"Thats why I can never lose sigh of anything important to me ever again..."

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Come on. Lets change the subject. Open up."

"Aaahhhh…mm."

"Oh. When your better… Uh… I have somewhere I want to take you."

"Oh Okay, Kid"

He gave me a full on smile.

I'll make sure of that Kid.

We won't lose sight of whats really Important…

I Promise… 3


	9. Symmetry Complex Part 7

AN: Hey peoples x3 I decided to do one of these 'A Notes' Yes I put A because IDK how to spell Auther… I spelled it wrong xD I really hope you guys Like Symmetry Complex! Please Review and tell your friends about this . I really appreciate your support everyone! Oh and Please Read Ao No Exorcist! Its awesome! xD Oh and check out my stories about Ao No Exorcist. I did some of those too / and 1 more thing. YUKIO. OKUMURA. IS. MINE. ^^ I married him and He belongs to me. Please acknowledge that. THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Symmetry Complex Part 7

I was sick for about 2 weeks. and all the while, Death the Kid rested me assured that he would take care of me.

We spent our time talking about Symmetry and Such. Common things. And one thing I learned is that,

The Infamous Death the Kid, LOVES CELINE DION. She was the perfect child of Symmetry. Her voice, Magnificent.

He is one of the biggest fans of her and got 2 tickets to see her concert in Las Vegas.

So off to vegas we went. We went with another big fan of Celine, Kana-chan.

So it was Me, Kid, Kana, and her fiance, Yukio Okumura. We stayed in separate rooms on level 17.

"I can't wait to see her preform! ah! I love her music! Shes so amazing! Her voice touches your heart with Love and Beauty!"

Kana-chan basically Yelled in the elevator up to our rooms.

"Kana-chan. Calm down. We'll see her tomorrow, today everyone has to get some rest first.

I know when you get like this, you don't like to sleep."

Her Fiance calmly explained to her, and she took a deep breath in and let out a loud 'Whoooo'

"Who wouldn't be at static about this wonderful sight of symmetry?"

He turn to look at me with his kind eyes. and Looked at the elevator door as it 'dinged' open to our floor.

"Okay So lets get some rest for tomorrow. Then we can have some fun."

So we went into our separate rooms for the night.

Tomorrow.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

But most of all. This is my first official vacation with Kid!

Most of the Day…. Shopping...

We spent half the morning just walking the Vegas strip.

Kana-Chan wanted to stop by the Miracale Mile Shop.

She was like a laser-beam with mirrors. Jumping from store to store.

Having almost a bag from each, Of course her Fiancee carrying all the baggage.

I quite admire his for this constant commitment to chivalry towards the woman he loves.

Carrying her bags for her, Buying anything she wants for her, and yet keeping his sanity.

Jumping from, Ann Taylor and Bebe to Betty Page and Tommy Hillfiger.

Time For The Show! - 8:30 pm

We sat down in our seats 3rd to the from row. And still. Kana wouldn't shut up.

"Oh My Gosh! this is so cool! You guys! Im so happy! i can't believe we're here!

Were so close to Celine! Im just so… AH!"

'Kana-chan! Shut… up!"

Kid and Yukio turned to look at me.

"Callie"

Kid just kinda stared… and I stared back…

"B-because… The show staring soon"

"Oh. Okays! Get it!"

Oh god… Nice save.

The show was magical. Just beautiful.

Celine can up from under the stage in this short pink dress with the begining song,

'I Drove All Night'

Followed by a little talk through.

Then after a few songs the music started getting deeper into your soul. and it just...

kinda.. Dives into your heart and most sacred places of your mind. and It just makes everything okay.

I kept it together until the song that just broke me into tears.

'A New Day Has Come'

That Lyric, Where there was weakness, I found my strength, all in the eyes of a boy.

Me and Kid stood there, crying believe it or not.

So we worked our way up to the last 2 songs.

'My Love'

and

'My Heart Will Go On'

The song 'My Love' is just absolutely beautiful.

Its a strong ballade of the heart and mind to the one you love.

And 'My Heart Will Go On' a legendary classic…

And so. We left crying. not just us but the whole stadium.


End file.
